danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukareta Purogurama
Tsukareta Purograma is a student in the Ultimate Academy for Killing and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 1. His title is Ultimate Programmer. He was apparently a prodigy student that got into Hope's Peak due to his programming abilities. History Early Life Tsukareta at a young age often spent his time alone, usually doing independent activities such as reading. He didn’t interact with others often, enjoying his alone time. He hadn’t discovered his talent for programming until a school computer had broken, where he seemed to have had the knowledge to repair it fairly quick. After this odd discovery, Tsukareta joined his school’s programming and robotics club, where he often spent his time at. There, he improved his skills. However, due to participating in this club, he often stayed up overnight, trying to finish his creations, as well as he had to juggle school work. He continued to advance in his skills, where he eventually became known as the Ultimate Programmer. Killing School Life Tsukareta was often a quiet person, rarely speaking. He didn’t seem too bothered by the events of the killing game, however on the inside, he desperately wanted to return home. Monokuma’s Motive When Monokuma’s motive that if you kill and get away with it you can take someone with you was revealed, Tsukareta did not seem to care. He still wanted to murder to escape and see his family, not for being able to take someone with him. Tsukareta’s Fate After Nanashi Sato had announced that she would be throwing a party in the courtyard, Tsukareta decided that would be his time to strike. Before the party started, he set up faulty fireworks that would start a firework when they were to be set off. He then would sneak in and murder someone while no one was looking and try to hide their body and sneak away. However, his plan was foiled when ''Kyoryu Chirano'''' decided to fight back with the pickaxe she had always carried around with her. Kyoryu had successfully stabbed him in the head, killing Tsukareta instantly. Appearance Tsukareta is a tall and lanky teenager, showing he doesn’t eat much. He has dark green hair and dark blue eyes, as well as he has pale skin. He wears a dark green jacket and a black shirt, which says ”Hope? Nope”, hope being in orange and nope being in red. He wears blue denim jeans, and he wears black shoes. Personality Tsukareta is always tired due to his constant work on his creations, which causes him to be quite rude very often. He never has high hopes and always views things at a pessimistic view. However, if he is not tired, he might be kind to others. Talent As the Ultimate Programmer, Tsukareta excels in programming robots or repairing computers. His speed and great quality in doing this is noticed among many people, which gained him the title of an Ultimate. Relationships '''Family:' Unnamed Parents Tsukareta’s relationship with his parents wasn’t stated, but can be inferred that he was close to them, since his reason for attempting murder was to see his family again. Season 1 Killing Game Class: Kyoryu Chirano Tsukareta and Kyoryu very rarely interacted, however, due to his attempt to murder her, it is shown that Tsukareta doesn’t seem to care for her, and he most likely doesn’t care about the rest of the cast. List of Appearances * ''Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 1'' Trivia * Tsukareta was the first victim and death in all of DR:ND. * Tsukareta’s name in translation means tired programmer.